Kyoya's Cousin is in Town
by SomberofSilence
Summary: Yuki Ootori, Kyoya's cousin has come to Ouran to spend 'quality' time with her cousin. Kyoya doesn't know this storm is coming, what insanity will come out of this? will they all survive the year?
1. Chapter 1 Let the chaos begin

Name Yuki Ootori

Age 17

Class 3A

Fav Food anything spicy and CAKE!

Fav subjects History and Geography

Hobbies Bug Kyoyoa; Bug Kyoyoa; Bug Kyoyoa; and Bug Kyoyoa **see a pattern here** :P

My Name is Yuki Ootori; yes, you read correctly. I am Kyoyoa's Cousin. I am coming to Ouran for my final year of High School after months of begging my dad to let me go. To make it better Kyoyoa doesn't know I'm coming **snickers away**

Alright I guess you are all wondering why I find this funny. Well let us start with the fact that Kyoyoa (who from now on will be referred to as Kyon-Kyon); now every time I see Kyon-Kyon I put a software on his computer / laptop that is a mini version of ME! And as he works / basically do anything on his computer it talks to him and makes little comments on what he is doing – which ticks him off ** laughs away evilly** Now last time I did that I put a password to remove it in the program and voice recognition also ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Let just say he was not happy with me / or a happy little camper - to make it better he HAD to act like he loved b/c when we around his Dad: P. This time I have made the program better the mini me is set to hold conversations with his and if he doesn't respond it will act more and more like a baby. **laughs hysterically picturing him**

I had arrived at Ouran while everyone was still in class. SO I decided to get down to work and well imbed my little program.

I found a nice little spot under a tree and began looking for the club Kyon-Kyon was in and found it. It had great long details on who was in it etc . . . Main thing was names of people. Tamaki, Hiakru and Kaoru, Takashi aka Mori; Mitsukuni aka Hunny, and a girl named Haruhi. After I finished that I got to work with looking for Kyon-Kyon computer signature

. . . . . Signal detected . . . .

. . . .

"What a silly little boy, Kyon-kyon is. Ne Kimi-chan?" I asked my stuffed panda bear (which is always with me)

I got to putting / embedding the program on his computer. As I worked I didn't know I was being watched by a pair of grey eyes. I pent 30mions putting it in which gave me enough time to spair to collect my schedule from the office and walk to the third music room to hear

"YUKI OOTORI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HERE I AM KYON-KYON!" I yelled happily while upon opening the door and making sure my adorned a very kawaii look I added "OH AND KIMI-CHAN IS HERE TOO!"

Every one in the room and oohhh and awed while Kyon-Kyon was fuming. He walked over and dragged me over like a rag doll to his computer, then pointed and asked "what is this?" he yelled at me

On cue I made my eyes water up and sniffled and said "well you haven't talked to me in 5 ...yrs so I thought I'd give you a gift" I said between sobs, sniffles and watery eyes

Instantly Tamaki and Hunny were by my side comforting me.

"Mother look what you did; to your cousin of all people" Tamaki said

While Hunny and Tamaki were comforting me the twins were circling Kyon-kyon calling him by my nickname. "Kimi-chan , where's Kimi-chan?" I asked worriedly, looking franticly about for her and then the tall boy called Takashi handed her to me "arigatou" I said, and he nodded.

"Kyo-chan, why you being so mean to yuki-chan?" Hunny asked with a deadly look on his face

"She is just faking; she does this all the time and she knows it bugs me. And what is it doing? It wont shut up!" he growled in frustration of not knowing what to do "Yuki what do I do to make your mini you shut up?"

I sniffled out "talk to it" I said

"Yuki-chan are you faking?" Tamaki asked

"No . . . I am . . . not," I said between sobs

Tamaki and Hunny hugged me tightly and then Hunny asked, "Would like to hold my Bun-Bun too?" I nodded meekly

Hunny ran off to find me Bun-Bun while Tamaki comforted me from Kyon-Kyon. When Hunny returned he handed my Bun-Bun and I began to quiet down after a bit.

I just stared at the ground not talking or moving I could tell I winning this time because Kyon-Kyon came over and sat down beside me. "Yuki turn the program off I can't with your mini you talking away."

"But it's a gift; for the B-day I missed because I was sick" I said sniffling all over again

"Mother you can't take it away now!" Tamaki said

"Fine it will stay!" Kyon-Kyon said outloud in frustration.

"YA YOU'RE KEEPING IT?" I SAID HAPPILY

I was jumping up and down and then stopped instantly "Do I smell cake?" I asked no one in particular

"Yup, follow me" Hunny said while grabbing my hand and dragging me over to where He and Takashi sit

When we got to his table I saw what I believed to be the holy grail of cake selections

**Now I love cake A LOT; but my dad and uncle don't let me have it all the time, like I want it**

I squealed in delight, did a little happy dance and dove right in grabbing the chocolate one within in seconds Hunny joined me.

Off to the side Takashi watched on

~~ Kyoyoa's POV ~~

I watched my cousin and Hunny devour the cakes before them and grimaced at how much money we were going to lose now with two of them eating cakes.

"Kyoyoa?" Hiakru and Kaoru called in unison

"Yes?" I asked dryly

"um is she really related to you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me

"Yes she is why? I asked them

"Well she just devoured 12 slices of cake in under 2 minutes" Haruhi stated Flatly to me

"WHAT!" I yelled "OH no Takashi-sempai get Yuki away from the cakes

"Hai" was all he said

~~ Takashi's POV ~~

Yuki – san" I said

"Hai" she said while looking up at me with a very Kawaii smile. I wish I didn't have to tell her to stop

"no more" I said while picking her up and carrying her away from the sweets and over to her cousin

"Why?" she asked while looking up at me sadly

"Kyoya said so" was all I could say

~~ Yuki POV ~~

As Takashi set me down I said "Kyon-Kyon why?" in a sad voice making sure my lip was trembling while I asked

Takashi set me down on the couch near Kyon-Kyon and said I couldn't have any more as he left he said "sumimasen" in response I smiled weakly up at him

"because our fathers will kill me if they knew I let you have that much cake" Kyon-Kyon said to me

"hmpf" I said while crossing my arms

After sitting for a bit ALL of the sugar I took in from the cakes began to kick in and which resulted in me being a little bouncy and giddy, and I had an itch no cross that a NEED for something to do.

"Yuki sit still" Kyon-Kyon said

"I can't help it, I need something to do" I whined at him

"Then take everyone out and go do something before the club opens. You have an hour" Kyon-Kyon said

"YA! Alright everybody listen up, we are going to play TAG!" I yelled

"Oh I haven't played that in awhile. So I'll join you" Haruhi said

"Instantly this brought Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki in

Huuny asked what it was and I quickly explained / described it. He instantly agreed which automatically brought Takashi in

Hunny ran and grabbed Bun-Bun and Kimi-chan.

I grabbed Kimi-chan and hunny's hand and raced out the door a quickly followed by the club, minus kyon-kyon

"do you know where you are going?" Haruhi yelled/asked me

"Of course I do; I may not act like kyon-kyon but I am like him in other ways. I know everything about you guys and this school; I learned this in under 30minutes of playing on my computer before I arrived at the club earlier this afternoon" I said with a trademark shadow king look

"like what do you know about us?" Tamaki asked

"I know your usual info about you guys. Age, birthday, blood type, height, likes, dislikes, family, family info, parents jobs, income, travel records, inheritance, lawyer stuff, company info and worth, you know the little things" I said simply

They all sweat dropped in response, even Takashi was shocked also, but only for a second.

When we arrived at the field I explained the rules to everyone; and with that we began the games.

~~FF I hour ~~

"ya I am still the best at this game" I yelled happily; then I yawned and began to fall asleep but Takashi caught me before I hit the ground.

"I thought she would never tire" Kaoru said dead panned

Everyone just nodded in agreement. Hunny picked up Kimi-chan and crawled up Takashi's back and held on to but fell asleep along the way back to the club room.

~~ Mori's POV ~~

I carried Yuki and Hunny back to the club room.

"she is nothing like Kyoyoa, well except for the finding information part" Hikaru said

everyone nodded in agreement about this

"She likes cake like Hunny does" Haruhi added

"shhh" I said not wanting to waking up either Yuki or Hunny

Everyone became quite, we continued our walk back to the club's room. When we arrived Kyoyoa came over and took Yuki from my arms and we both walked over to the bed in the club room and put them both down for their naps. Haruhi came over with Bun-Bun and kimi-chan and set them down on the table near by.

~~ other perspective ~~

With both seniors tucked in for their naps the rest of the host club did as they normally did. Kyoyoa on his computer working on the clubs book but at the same time trying to get the stupid program Yuki put on his computer to shut up. Tamaki was chasing Haruhi trying to get her into a dress, the twins in turn were chasing Tamaki. Mori was sitting down deep in thought.

It all happened to fast no one could save the two seniors beloved stuffed animals. Tamaki and the twins ran into the table holding the stuff animals and they were covered in Tea. Everyone froze what they were doing and hid behind the couch; and just as they hid both seniors woke up, and walked over to their stuffed animals and saw them dirtied.

"What happened to my Bun-Bun / Kimi-chan" both seniors said in unison, they both turned to the group hiding behind the couch and glared at them.

"Mori-Sempai" Tamaki called

Mori was by the seniors side in an instant and told them "They wanted to have some tea"

Hunny smiled brightly happy with this tale but Yuki wasn't and said "But Kimi-Chan doesn't like tea"

"She wanted coffee, and thought that was what was in the cup" Kyoyoa said from across the room "I tried to tell her it was tea, but she still wanted to try it" he added

"OH! Okay" Yuki said with a big smile.

Everyone sweatdropped but relaxed completely and came out of hiding. The afternoon at the club went by fast, Yuki by about midway through the afternoon had fallen asleep once again, on the couch across from Mori and Hunny.

"She must be very tired" Tamaki said

"I guess she came her straight from the airport." Kyoyoa said "well I guess it is time to go home now" He added

He walked over to Yuki and picked her and her stuff up and began to head out of the thrid music room. And headed home, there on the floor of the club room layed a small stuffed animal, Yuki's beloved Kimi-chan.

Takashi came back to the clubs room because he forgot one of his books, on his way back out he found a small stuffed panda bear on the floor, he picked it up and took it home with him. 'hhmmm' I give it to her tomorrow in class.

~~ Ootori Residence – Kyoyoa's Pov ~~

At the Ootori residence Yuki was asleep in her room, little did the members of the house hold know but Yuki was about to become one scary little girl.

I was in my room when I heard a deadly scream from one of the maids and then running down the hallway. I raced out into the hallway to see one very mad Yuki. "Yuki what's wrong?" I asked her

"WHERE IS MY KIMI-CHAN!" she yelled at me

Just at that point Kyoyoa's cell phone rang. He raced into his room and answered it "Hello?" he said

_"Kyoyoa-san I have Yuki's kimi-chan here at my house, did you want me to hold on to it till tomorrow or come and drop it off?" Mori-sempai asked_

"Mori-sempai if you don't mind could you bring it over, before Yuki destorys our house" I asked

_"Of course, I don't mind. I'll be right over"Mori-sempai said_

"Thank you so much sempai, you're a life saver" I said

~~ Mori's POV ~~

I had just got off the phone with Kyoyoa and told him I would bring Yuki her stuff animal. I could hear in the background at Kyoyoa's house Yuki yellig and the breaking of items as she searches for her beloved Kimi-Chan

"Mitsukuni I am taking Yuki-san her stuff animal" I told my cousin

"I'll come with you, I would like to see Yuki-chan again" Hunny said

we both left my house and headed over to Kyoyoa's house

When we arrived at the Ootori house, out front I could see Yuki waiting ever so patiently for my arrival with her Kimi-Chan. I we drove up to the front door Yuki looked up and smiled brightly, before I could get out of the car completely I was almost knocked over by Yuki's launching her self at me to hug me tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Takashi-san" Yuki repeated over and over again

I smiled down at her and patted her head. "your welcome Yuki-chan" I told her

"would you like to stay for dinner, you two?" she asked while looking at me and then Hunny


	2. Chapter 2 the love of sweets!

**So sorry it's been so long since I've updated, been so busy with school, my new program has 6 classes a semester and on top of work I've had no time at all. But with SUMMER HERE I can write : D**

**This is going to be a big update, the longest chapter ever to make up for not writing in a long time**

_"Mitsukuni I am taking Yuki-san her stuff animal" I told my cousin_

_"I'll come with you, I would like to see Yuki-chan again" Hunny said_

_we both left my house and headed over to Kyoyoa's house_

_When we arrived at the Ootori house, out front I could see Yuki waiting ever so patiently for my arrival with her Kimi-Chan. I we drove up to the front door Yuki looked up and smiled brightly, before I could get out of the car completely I was almost knocked over by Yuki's launching her self at me to hug me tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Takashi-san" Yuki repeated over and over again_

_I smiled down at her and patted her head. "your welcome Yuki-chan" I told her_

_"would you like to stay for dinner, you two?" she asked while looking at me and then Hunny_

~~ Mori POV ~~

loved to Yuki-Chan" Hunny siad while smiling brightly

As we entered the house I could see Kyoya's brothers coming down the stairs, one of them grabbed Kimi-chan from Yuki's grasp and held it up high out of her reach and said "I can't believe you still carry this ratty old stuffed animal around with you. Your almost an adult and yet you still carry this around like baby, when will you every grow up?" he asked her

"Give it back NOW!" Yuki yelled

just as she finished yelling I took hold of her cousins arm and took Kimi-chan out of his hand and handed back to Yuki "Never take it again or else" I told her cousin in a very deadly tone

"Morinozuka-san is right. You know very well why she keeps it, so if I catch you taking it again your in big trouble, got it?" Ootori san said

both boys nodded their heads in agreement. "now are these two boys staying for dinner Yuki-chan?" Ootori san asked Yuki

"Hai! They are staying for dinner" Yuki said with a big smile

"Dinner will be in about an hour so why don't you go upstairs and watch a show while you wait?" Ootori san said

"Hai!" was all Yuki said with a big smile on her face, she grabbed hold of Mitsukuni's hand and ran off, he easily kept up with her I and Kyoya followed along behind them.

We found the two of them in her room, it suited her nicely the walls were painted in a pale pink with the wall behind the had circle painted on it in numerous shades of pinks and purpled circular headboard to match the shape of the round bed, studded with mismatched floral buttons and piled high pillows in bright shades and different shapes.

The room had a desk and dresser on wall to the right of the bed, the dresser looked out over the yard, the opposite the bed there was a TV and a very large, very plushy couch, there were book cases on either side of the TV one was FULL of books, there was so many books that they were piled up in stacks all around the book case and the other had what looked like video games, and DVD's

'This room suits her' I said to Kyoya 'uh it does, she designed it herself she sent sketches of what she wanted and asked my father to have it decorated this way' he told me simple as he walked over to the couch to watch whatever was on the TV.

I just chuckled and followed along after him and sat on the only spot left which was beside Yuki, who was holding onto Kimi-chan in a vice-grip, he could only smile and watch both Yuki and Mitsukuni as they watched whatever TV show they had put on.

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner a maid entered Yuki's room and announced that dinner was ready, we all made our way downstairs, Yuki still trailing her Kimi-chan down along behind her and into the dining room.

During dinner Yuki was very quiet just eating her food, it seemed as though she didn't along with Kyoya's brothers.

'Yuki what class are you in at Ouran' I asked her while eating

'OH! I'm in class 3A with you and Hunny' she said a big smile on her face

I could only smile at her 'do you have a favourite subject?'

"OH! Yes I really like History and Geography; they are my favourite of all. What about you?' she asked with a smile on her face, she had finished eating so she turned to watch me

"I particularly like History as well; it is also my favourite subject to study' I told her with a small smile on my face.

~~ Yuki POV~~

I always disliked dinner when kyoya's brothers were here they always enjoyed picking on me, if my Aunt and uncle were not present I would be kicking their butts! I was so happy when my father agreed for me to study Karate, judo and Kendo she always wanted to be able to protect herself.

Talking with Takashi during dinner made my evening better, since I usually just sit there and wait for dinner to finished and return to my room and spend the night playing video games or doing something else.

After dinner was finished there was no desert _ which upset as I was hoping for some more Cake.

Hunny and me dashed back upstairs to my room to play a video game, little did anybody else in the house know, I had a very LARGE stash of candy hidden in my room and I greatly wanted something sweet.

Once in my room 'Hunny quick I've got candies' I said to him, I dashed into my walk in closet and got a small bowl of candies and came out. By the time Mori and Kyoya made it upstairs to my bedroom we had both finished off the bowl of candies and were proceeding to jump all over my room from a sugar rush. I turned on my game system and set up DDR for two people.

Hunny and were playing it when Kyoya entered my room, then he saw the pile of empty candy wrappers all over the coffee table 'Yuki where did you get the candy' he asked as calmly as he could, he didn't want to yell as were at home and his parents were home. No one yells at the cute one!

'I don't know they were sitting there when I got here so I ate them' I said while producing the biggest smile in the world

'she snuck them in, there in here somewhere, the staff know not to give them to her' Kyoya sighed loudly and began to search my bedroom for the stash of candies.

"Mori-sempai can you help me look for the candy stash' Kyoya asked, he was desperate to find it, since whenever I got a sugar high and was bored it usually ends up with him being the target of all my pranks hehehehehe

Takashi began helping Kyoya look for the candy stash while myself and Hunny continued to play DDR. I saw Kyoya begin to head for my closet 'Kyon-Kyon whatcha doing?' I asked him in a sing song voice

'going to look in your closet for the candies of course' he said simple

'eeewwww why would I keep candies in with my clothes Kyon-Kyon, besides you should never go in a ladies closet! Uncle would and Aunt would be very upset with you if you did' I told him in a sing song voice this only made him sigh in exasperation as he knew he could never go looking through her closet and if his parents ever found out they would be furious with him.

'Kyon-Kyon can you get me some water, oh and one for Hunny also' I asked while continuing to play, he merely nodded his head and just about ran out of the room, the sight of me jumping around like crazy was tiring him out.

Takashi sat down on the couch and watched us play 'there in the closet aren't they' he asked me with a knowing smile on his face. I could only giggle in response to his question this just made him smile at me and continued to watch the two of play.

'did you find the Mori-Sempai' Kyoya asked him when he came back to the room with drink for everyone

'No, I couldn't find them' he said simple, this made me smile.

After I finished playing with hunny I beat him but not by much, I turned to Kyoya and Takashi and asked them if they wanted to play, the two of the agreed to play though reluctantly Hunny and I both pulled our cute adorable faces that made them crank and play.

Hunny and I sat down on the couch and watched as Takashi and Kyoya played and was it a sight to see, Takashi was very coordinated to play the game but Kyoya was very uncoordinated when it came to this game and couldn't keep up with the arrows. At some point while they were playing I fell asleep on the couch.

~~ Kyoya POV ~~

After the game had finished I turned to look at Yuki and Hunny-sempai sound asleep on the couch holding onto to their beloved stuff animals.

'The upside to candy is she crashes afterwards' I said with a chuckle, I picked my older cousin up walked her over to her bed and laid her down, tucked her in for the night. Mori-Sempai had hunny in his arms along with his stuff animal, then walked out of the room and I followed along behind the turning the lights off in the bedroom and closing the door behind myself

'Thank you again Mori-Sempai for bringing Yuki-Chan stuff animal over, the house would have been destroyed if it never appeared' I said with a slight smile

'your father said she carried it around with her for a reason, why?' Mori-sempai asked me as we headed downstairs

'it was the last gift she ever got from her mother before she past' I said solemnly 'since then that stuff animal has gone everywhere with her, the maids are always repairing it, she has even bought her mother's favourite perfume and sprays it from time to time so it always smells like her.' Kyoya could only smile while thinking of it, even though Yuki drove him crazy with her constant bugging he still loved her dearly and if any ever hurt her, they would pay dearly for it.

As Kyoya escorted Mori and Hunny out of the house he saw his brother's glare at Mori-Sempai as he left for his actions early that day then his father appeared 'You'll cease you glaring that boy did the proper thing by stopping you from hurting Yuki, and you'll be apologising to your cousin in the morning, as of right you brother Kyoya has better standing than the two of you' he said with a glare and his eldest sons and walked away.

Kyoya watched as Mori and Hunny Sempai drove away from his home; he turned and made his way upstairs to his room, but checking on Yuki before going to bed himself.

~~FF~~ Yuki POV~~

I woke up the next morning excited to get to school, I quickly got ready for the day; even though I greatly disliked the uniform for the girls I had it shortened so it ended just above my knee.

I grabbed Kimi-chan and my school and raced downstairs to the dining room for breakfast I quickly finished and sat their staring at Kyoya expectantly waiting for him to finish so we could get going, I wanted to get there, I was excited to be at a new school, especially Ouran. I began bouncing in my seat while staring at Kyoya.

I only heard him sigh 'alright let's get going' he said while getting up out of his chair, before even took a couple of steps I was already outside and in the limo waiting for him 'KYON-KYON HURING UP!' I yelled at him from inside the limo, my yell startled the driving as he jumped in his seat and hit his head on the roof of the limo. 'sumimasen' I said with a little bow of my head

Kyoya got into the limo and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and my eagerness to get to school. 'driver we may leave now' he said

'yes Master Kyoya' he said while still rubbing his head

We arrived at school quickly at school before the limo was fully stopped I was out of it and racing up the steps and off to class 3A, my excitement was bursting.

I walked into the classroom 'Ah! You must be Miss Yuki Ootori?

'HAI!' I said enthusiastically the teacher just chuckled at me and told me to take a seat beside Hunny, I gave him a big smile and dashed off to my seat

'Morning Hunny and Mori!' I said while giving them a big wave and smile, I just knew this was going to be a great day.

I spent the morning listening to the teacher closely, I never bother taking notes since always remember what the teacher said or whatever I read. By the time lunch rolled around I was very hungry and desperately wished to eat, on cue my tummy growled for food, this caused me to giggle, hunny heard it also and giggle along with me

'Lunch time!' I said happily then I realized if I go their before Kyoya I could get cake 'Hunny lets hurry so I can get some cake to go with my lunch' I said happily before Mori could catch me and hunny we were both off with a dash towards the cafeteria we got their in record time and when it was my turn to order 'May I please have lunch tray B with a large slice of cake please' I said with my cutest face ever

'oh of course dear, here you go' she said while handing me my lunch, when I saw the slice of cake I got starry eyed while looking at it saying a quick thanks hunny and me dashed off to a table to eat, and of course I ate the Cake first before anybody could stop me - it was a vanilla cake with strawberry ganache filling and strawberry flavoured icing with strawberries on top, I was in heaven as was Hunny, by the time Mori arrived in the Cafeteria and found us we both had finished our cakes and were happily eating the rest of our lunch.

'MORI WERE OVER HERE' I yelled while waving my hand crazily in the air hunny soon joined me 'TAKASHI OVER HERE' Mori spotted us and came over and notice the remnants' of our cakes on the plates and our lunches half finished he merely sighed and went to retrieve his own lunch and returned to join us for the remainder of lunch.

'You move fast' was all he said while I could only smile at him and continued to eat my lunch happily, soon Kyoya and the remainder of the Host Club members joined us for lunch.

Kyoya saw the remnants of my cake also and his eye merely twitched 'you had cake?'

"yes and it was very good, it was a vanilla cake with strawberry ganache filling and strawberry flavoured icing with strawberries on top. Needless to it was delicious' I said dreamily as I discussed the cake

'It was very good' Hunny added while remembering it fondly

Kyoya could only sigh while finishing his lunch while mumbling 'she is going to be hyper this afternoon, mori-sempai please make sure she doesn't eat too much cake during club hours today'

"HEY! KYON-KYON I'M NOT THAT BAD!' I said while pouting at pointing a finger at him

'YOU ATE A WHOLE CAKE THAT WAS MEANT FOR 10 PEOPLE ALL BY YOURSELF BEFORE THE PARTY EVEN STARTED!' he said while his eye began twitching in annoyance

'You're just like me Yuki-Chan' Hunny said happily

'EH! You eat lots of cake too?" I asked him while smiling big

'HAI! That's why there are so many sweets at the club' he said with a big smile on his face

'YATTA THAT MEANS CKAE EVERY DAY!' I said happily, this caused Kyoya to groan loudly at this

The afternoon flew by for Yuki she could hardly wait for the club to start as soon as the bell rang Yuki walked with Hunny and Mori to the Host Club, they arrived at the same time as everyone else.

Yuki was starting to head towards the kitchen but was caught by Mori 'not yet' was all he said then she went limp in his arms and began pouting because of this, this caused mori to chuckle 'you can have some once the club has opened but only a few slices' this made me perk up instantly and turn to give him a big smile

~~ MORI POV~~

Yuki was the cutest thing ever, and when she went limp in my arms over not being allowed cake and began to pout made me chuckle 'you can have some once the club has opened but only a few slices' I told her which made her perk up instantly and turn giving me the biggest smile ever, this made me smile softly at her, always wanted to see her with a smile on her face.

I set her down and she dashed off in pursuit of Hunny, who was sitting at our couches for the club with his homework out, she joined him in working on her homework. She pulled out our history homework and began working on it instantly; I joined them in completing my homework. I watched Yuki and she was working and noticed she never once took out her text book, she just answered all the questions quickly and easily.

'Yuki are you not going to use your text book?' I asked in curiosity

'NOPE! I have a Eidetic memory, I remember everything I've read and heard' she told with a big smile and returned to working on her homework, she had easily finished her History homework and began to work in her math homework

Once the rest of the members had arrived at the club Yuki was all finished her homework and watching myself and hunny as we finished our homework.

Haruhi came over to us 'hunny sempai can you help me with this math problem, I don't quite understand it' hunny looked up at her 'I can in a minute, I just have to finish mine' he told her with a smile

~~ YUKI POV ~~

'I can help you if you would Haruhi' I said with a big smile, Haruhi looked unsure but hunny looked up 'oh don't worry Haruhi she's very good at math is already done all of her homework'

'oh okay, please sempai I would like your help' I just clapped my hands together gave her a big smile before dashing around the couches to where she sat and helped her out. I looked at her homework and saw she beginning Algebra she was stuck on this one equation 5 + k = 2 × 4

'okay so What we want to do is to isolate the variable k on one side of the equation, We can see that on the left side, there's an extra 5 added to k. So we must get rid of the 5 to isolate k. We can do this be subtracting 5 from the left side. Remember that we must do the same thing to the right side to maintain equality 5 + k - 5 = 2 × 4 – 5 Now we are almost done solving our first algebra equation! Looking at the left side5 + k - 5, the two 5s (5 and -5) would cancel out, leaving us with: k = 2 × 4 - 5So we only need to do the arithmetic on the right side: k = 2 × 4 – 5, so what we need to do is k = 8 – 5, then we get k = 3. VOILA! Were done' I said while clapping my hands together excitedly and bouncing in my seat

'WAH! Thank you Yuki-sempai you made this easy' she said while giving me a hug for the rest of her homework Haruhi tried to figure it out by herself, if she ever got stuck she would ask me for help but mostly did it herself

'EXCELLENT HARUHI!' I said while smiling at her

'alright everyone, the club will be opening soon, everyone put your stuff and get ready' Kyoya called

I ran and grabbed all of my stuff and put it into my school, 'I'll take it' Mori said while taking my bag along with his and Hunny's to put away in the kitchen area.

The club members got the tea and snacks ready for the club, putting it all out for the guests then opened the doors for the 'customers' to come in and be entertained for the afternoon.

I stayed at Mori and Hunny's table as this was where all the best cakes were and also because I enjoyed Mori and Hunny's company.

The afternoon was spent enjoying cake and the company of Mori and Hunny. Even though I couldn't eat as much cake as I wanted but I did get to eat 6 pieces of cake, I made sure they lasted a long time and took my time eating them.


End file.
